Play a game
by Nutika
Summary: Two oneshots. TVD characters play game. It is Sincerity or task. They have a bottle and they answer each other questions. What will they find out about themselves? It should be funny but i have different sense of humor. Hope you like it. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Bottle is spinning. First circle, second and then it stops. Tyler. He looks at Caroline with a hesitant smile.

-Okey teen wolf- Damon grins and exchanges looks with Alaric –Sincerity or task-

-Task-

-You have to answer my one little question- you can see murderous shine in Tyler's eyes, Damon definitely knows how to be annoying –It doesn't hurt you know-

-Go on-

-Why the hell you left with that stupid bitchy female werewolf?-

-That's it? Nothing about dirty secrets or myself biting you?-

-Maybe next round- vampire shrugs and he is waiting for Tyler's response –Oh c'mon! Answer? Did you had dirty little tension towards her?- his smile becomes wider

-No- Tyler finds Caroline eyes again – I was afraid. And I knew I could hurt you, I just did hurt you actually. I thought that for this time one vampire gang is enough…-

* * *

><p>Tyler takes bottle from Damon and now it's his turn to make it move. This time bottle points out Stefan.<p>

-You have to choose Stefan- Elena says –Sincerity or task?-

-Sincerity- he gives her a big smile, and he tries not to see stupid Damon's faces

-Tyler you have only one opportunity to ask my little brother why he always acts like he had a stake in his ass-

-Damon!- Elena touches his arm with a angry face –Behave-

-I didn't choose task-

-Okey, my question!- Tyler interrupts them –Stefan, why did you come to this town?-

-I knew the risk, after years living in secret I had to know her. I had to meet Elena-

-Better say "Katherine's twin"- not a second after this words Stefan jumps at Damon. Veins on his face nearly black.

-Don't you dare… ahh-

-Stop it or I will burn 'alive' both of you- Bonnie is standing over vampires while they are twisting from pain.

-It's enough Bonnie. Stefan, taka a bottle and whirl it-

* * *

><p>Stefan takes a bottle and for a while he is just watching at it. Bottle is spinning again<p>

-I'm still not sure about this game- bottle stops –It's you turn Jeremy. Sincerity or task?-

-You know if you choose task we can let Stefan kill you, because of your ring coming back to life is sort of your habit-

-Damon it will be better if you just shut up-Alaric looks at Jeremy and then at Tyler. He smiles –If you don't stop this jokes we will let Tyler bite you again-

Damon groans.

-I still want to choose task. I'm sick and tired of speaking about how it is to be dead-

-Jeremy, you remember that you are in one room with vampires, werewolf, one witch and vampire slayer- Bonnie takes his hand

-I can handle it. So Stefan what do I have to do?-

-Well… you go to Mystic Grill… and you have to buy pizza for us. And of course Bonnie takes bottle instead of you-

-It's not fair!- Jeremy complains but stands up and takes his wallet

-Remember about mushrooms!- Elena shouts

* * *

><p>Another spin. Bonnie wants to curse. Damn it Damon! She looks at him with fury, wondering what to ask.<p>

-What Sabrina?- he smiles ironically –You have to made your brain work and find some awesome question for me-

-So sincerity? Are you sure you are able to answer without lie?-

-Give him some credit- Elena asks, looking at Damon cautionarily.

-Yeah, how can you distrust those eyes-

-So answer me. What did you think about her, about Elena at the very beginning?- Elena is stunned and Damon tries not to look at anyone. He seems so vulnerable when he starts to speak, plying with something in his hand.

-At first nothing. She was one of the ways to makes my brother's life miserable. Then maybe some sentiment because she used to make me think about Katherine sometimes but I knew that she never was and never will be her. And the rest of this stupid, little, moving story you know- last sentence he says with a lot of sarcasm. Not knowing what to say Elena gives him bottle from witch. He accidentally touches her and she nearly jumps feeling shiver on her palm.

* * *

><p>-So let's see who will be my victim this time- his grin looks stingy. He makes bottle spin ant he is waiting. Everyone is waiting.<p>

-You know that no one is stupid enough to choose task- asks Alaric as bottle stops to point out history teacher. –Nice work-

-I knew you will like me interviewing you- Damon is thinking for a while and then he looks at the Alaric –Why didn't you kill me when you had a chance?- there was again moment of silence when you could hear one little fly.

-You're breaking your own ruler. I was expecting something more… disturbing-

-Life would be boring if I did everything you expect. So Alaric? Maybe you are secretly in love with me. Because of me died two women you loved the most. And I still walk in sun-

-I know it will be hard for you- Alaric hesitates and he looks amused –but you're not my crush. It was always Tyler so sorry buddy-

Tyler looks a little scared but the rest know that it is just joke.

-So you have to decide Tyler. Barbie vampire or old, a little unfresh guy who pretends to be teacher. Hmmm very hard decision-

-Okey enough Damon. I will answer. You are just my friend, nothing less and nothing more. And you know friends don't kill each other so better write it down in your diary. And give me bottle-

-Actually it is Stefan who writes a diary-

* * *

><p>First circle. Jeremy shows up with pizzz. Second circle. Caroline gulps.<p>

-Sincerity or task? Sincerity or task? I don't know what to choose- she starts to panic.

-Take sincerity, like everyone-Stefan gives her advice but she only looks at Tyler.

-Well… maybe sincerity is not so bad. At least you could ask me about kissing other girls or something like that.-

-Did you?- Damon looks at her with amusement and Elena hits him a little.

-No!-

-I have question for you Caroline. If you had to choose one guy from this room to spend a day with him who would it be?-

-Yay it's hard. Sorry Alaric but not you, you are still my teacher. Jeremy and Damon are unacceptable… Stefan or Tyler. It depends on few things-

-Like what?- Tyler wants to know and girl tries to avoid his eyes. Unsuccessfully.

-Like… what we are going to do .-

-And I will be your choice if?- Her face turns red

-I would like to add that it's not a part of our game-

-Blondie is right you lost your question for Stefan and now she is taking a bottle-

* * *

><p>Caroline takes bottle from Damon. It is spinning again and it shows Elena.<p>

-What is your choice friend?-

-I'm not sure- Elena is afraid of one question, about one answer that she doesn't want to give anyone

-Decide Sleeping beauty- she hears Damon's sly voice –Remember not all of us have eternity to wait-

–Very funny- she gives him sinister look- I will take a task-

-Brave-

-Not so much Caroline-

-Then your task is… to kiss him. I can see you're looking for any opportunity to do it.- Elena moves closer to Stefan but her vampire friend stops her. –I was talking about HIM not his brother- Caroline is amused but she is the only one. Most of them are stunned or curious. Only Stefan looks a little bit strange, even angry.

-Go on Elena!- Caroline shouts –Even I have to admit that he is incredibly hot, and remember… it's you task-

Elena looks at Damon expecting to see his smirk but it isn't there, but there is something different in his eyes and she understands that her friend is right. She, deep inside wants it. So she kisses him.

-Have I lost something?- Tyler who went for something to drink downstairs enters the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE. It is second one oneshot from two I've planned. I hope you like it. And now I'm going to move on to something like full story with many chapters. I hope you will like it becouse maybe it's not so funny but i had great time writing it! I do not own TVD characters :) Enjoy story xD**

Caroline is standing in the Middle of the room with big red bowl in her hands. She is smiling and the rest of them starts to be a little bit afraid. "I have wonderful idea"

"Seriously Barbie?" Damon raises his dark brows "I've never been confident with things your blond brain came up with"

"Silence Damon" Stefan is still mad and him and it is easy to hear in his voice and easy to see in his moves. "We played _your _game last time so now is our turn to choose"

"Oh, how sweet Steffy" older Salvatore chuckles and Elena gives him various look "Okey, okey I will bring white flag. So what is your plan Blondie? I hope it doesn't include our dearest doggy in transformation"

"Make you shout up?" Caroline makes angry face and frowns. "You know our last game gave us a lot fun and… not only. So I thought about something similar. Let's play 'Seven minutes in heaven'"

"What's the hell" Alaric looks at her shocked "Isn't it a little… biased?"

'Yeah!" Damon stands up "Taking into account fact that we have here two _so sweet_ couples that I would like to puke plus one Romeo and Juliet love I don't want to spend this minutes with Alaric" teacher nods "I'm not going to have this _cute _tet a tet"

"Calm down mister dark and sexy" Elena touches his shoulder and because of sudden silence she realizes what she said "So… maybe we should let Caroline explain rules of that game?"

"Agree" Bonnie nods hoping to spend this 7 minutes with Jeremy

"Okey" Caroline nearly jumps happy to introduce her plan "Everyone will take one piece of paper from the bowl" She shows them dish in her hands "Two person with the same pictures on in will be couple in this game. I will be first" she takes one paper

"Are you sure you are creature of the darkness. You seem to be something like… fluffy little bunny?" Damon takes second draw

"Are you sure you don't have any fetish about wild animals?" Alaric looks at him and he seems to be really curious. Damon gives him deadly look when everyone rest are laughing.

"Yeah of course I take every night some pet to my bedroom. Just serve yourself and stay silent" he gives his buddy a bowl but Stefan is first and he takes his draw first. He smiles when he sees picture on it. Little red heart.

"So everyone is ready?" asks Elena.

"Yes. I have sun" tells her Tyler.

"So do I" Blond vampire nearly screams with happiness.

* * *

><p>"It's kinda fake" Tyler realizes when he is in dark room alone with Caroline<p>

"Why?" she is a little insecure and ready to start panic "I didn't…"

"You are vampire, I'm werewolf" he starts and comes near to her. She could feel his heat, she doesn't have something like that naturally in her body as a vampire and it's really nice to feel it from someone. And when it is Tyler actually it is even better. She feels that if it was possible she would blush in that moment. "And you know we see in darkness so this lights off are just formality"

"But for example with Bonnie and Alaric it is important they are both humans" Caroline start to walk from one wall to another and she is a little nervous. Ok, she is more nervous but no one has to know. Especially extremely hot werewolf locked with her in this room.

"It's ridiculous by the way. I mean Bonnie with Alaric and Stefan with Jeremy" low laughter escapes Tyler's mouth

"It's part of game not my fault" she is a little defensive

"I start to wonder if it isn't part of your plan, you know acting like some kind of cupid…" Tyler touches her cheek and she hisses quietly

"No, no, after Matt I understood that honesty is the most important part of relationship and I would never…" She knows she started mumbling but Tylers gentle touch leaves he breathless

"I didn't mean us but Damon and Elena but know when you started with that point" He gives her gentle kiss on her palm and next suddenly their lips meets

"Hey doves!" They hear Damon's voice and they break the kiss "7 minutes passed"

* * *

><p>Jeremy looks at place where Stefan was standing but now he is not sure if vampire is there because he doesn't have supernatural vision."Is seems to be a little disgusting don't you think so?"<p>

"Yes" Stefan agrees "It's awful to even imagine Elena with my brother in this room"

"Dude" Jeremy looks at him startled "I was talking about our current situation. Do I have to remind you that we are two guys closed as a couple in a game called '7 minutes in heaven'. And our history teacher is paired with my girlfriend"

Stefan is a little confused but Jeremy couldn't see it. "We should be happy that we are not closed in wardrobe or different thing like that." he notices and he wants to course because Caroline seems to play unfair and try to take Elena away from him, and he can't tell why.

"Please! Don't even speak like that" young Gilbert yells.

"I've read 'Princess diaries' and there was something like that as I remember"

"And I thought that Damon and 'Twilight' are the most crazy match I've ever heard." Jeremy looks at his sister's girlfriend shocked and curious "Why did you read it?"

"Lexi has it in her library and she made me read it" He looks embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this romantic moment" Elena giggles "But it's time for next couple"

* * *

><p>Damon grins because no lights is not a problem for someone like him. For vampire. It is even better. Because he can see blush at her face which lasts from moment they entered the room and Caroline locked them inside. "Don't be so shy. You are here with me the hottest Salvatore ever. And like you said 'sexy'" he grins seeing Elena becomes more red than before.<p>

"It's unfair" Elena yells "you can see me and I don't even know where you actually stand in this moment" Next thing she can feel is Damon's cool breath next to her ear. She feels little shiver going through her spine. Not little, extremely big shiver. Second thing about Damon Salvatore and this situation which is unfair is him being so handsome.

"I'm right here" vampire whispers. After their kiss day before he is more steady about their relationship, He knows that there is always Stefan but… hell yes! There is also desire between two of them. He felt her melting in his arms when they kissed last time.

"As I didn't know" she hisses and she clenches her hands.

"Nervous?" Damon asks with cocky smile which she can't see and he takes her hand to release it. "Wanna hit big, stupid badass?"

"When you act like one of them… yes please" Elena turns around to face him and she hesitates "You are sometimes incredibly stupid, stubborn and…" she isn't able to continue because she feels his lips on hers and her body isn't listening to herself. Her legs are weak and she leans on him. She feels that strange need to have him like that all the time and she realizes that she pushed him to the wall.

"I like it" Damon smiles under her lips

"Your time ended!" Stefan screams

* * *

><p>"Just great" Bonnie looks at Alaric without enthusiasm "I play this stupid Caroline's game with my teacher. It's little bit weird"<p>

"I'm only happy that this time Jeremy and Stefan are this 'guy couple'" Alaric smiles but both of them can't see each other.

"I can make a spell and give us some light to manage somehow this 7 minutes" which offers and by this time Alaric takes his mobile out of his jacket.

"We have only five minutes more" he says "But if it makes you feel better go on and make some magic"

"I really like you Alaric but sometimes your comments are really Damon's style"

"I think it's not a compliment" I isn't even question, more like statement and Alaric smiles.

"You know that if I had to choose I would be still 'Stefan team'. And still I think it sucks that we stuck in this supernatural world"

"I know what you mean" Alaric nods "but remember you have your super powers and it is a great thing"

"Maybe you are right" she agrees after moment of hesitation

"You can go out if witchy didn't burn you alive Ric" Damon shouts


End file.
